As an important component of a display device, an array substrate includes operating circuits at both a display region and a peripheral region. Currently, for some array substrates with complex structures, e.g., a low temperature poly-silicon (LTPS) array substrate, it is necessary to perform relevant testing on the operating circuits at a production stage.